Misleading Infatuation
by MisChibiOus
Summary: Read the title, it pretty much explains itself. SasuSakuNaru, SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema...based on a Chinese TV series. Please R&R!


**Title:** Misleading Infatuation

**Summary:** read the title…it explains itself. SasuSakuNaru & NaruHina…others to come… to be revealed soon! (based on Chinese tv series) AU

**Genre:** Romance/humor

**Series:** Naruto

**IMPORTANT NOTES for the readers to READ: **The story based on the Chinese tv series Lost in the Chamber of Love. I kinda changed it a bit…(mabbe alot!) so it might not seem like it… but yah…No, the series of Naruto nor does the show (LCL) belongs to us. Yes, I said us, me and my sis is working on this together! Although she doesn't write fanfiction, she ish a good critic and I give her credit for that. Also, she has a VERY VERY good memory… Apparently, I can't remember much of the episodes in the tv series except for the fact that it was good. Yah, pathetic isn't it?

Btw, this is an AU and starts out in ancient china… and I've placed ppls into families. LIVE WITH IT! It's the only way it can actually FIT into the story…. It IS an AU anyways… o, and most of the characters are around their 20's.

**Villager's Family:**

Main character and the youngest brother: Naruto (age 18-20)

Older Sisters: Tsuande (Around 40-50), Temari (age 20-25)

(Hey! All the blondies get together in a family! Well, most of em…)

**Prime Minister's Family:**

Father: OC

Mother: OC

Aunt: Ino

Servant: Hinata (age 18-20)

Daughter: Sakura (age 18-20)

**Introducing…**

Naruto, Tsunade, Temari, Sakura, Hinata… AND our special MYSTERY guest… (Sorry, won't be introducing Sasuke…yet)

**Other characters to come…**

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Jiraiya, Ino and etc!

**Possible and permanent pairings…**

SasuSakuNaru (triangle!)

NaruHina (u'll see…)

ShikaTema (I'll try to stick it in bc this couple is just my fave of all! So live with it!)

Ino (Ino with someone. Maybe. Depends. I really don't like her. But she's kewl sometimes.)

NejiTen (totally love this couple but have no idea how to stick the characters in…)

? (mabbe u guys can give me sum suggestions! Tell me what u think through comments or email!)

**Part One: The First Encounter**

"Naruto!" Tsunade's voice beckoned across the hall.

She began to collect the Chinese paper lanterns off the wall while waiting for Naruto to respond. Outside their store was a sign displaying their store's trade, "Paper lanterns" with many more other vividly colored lights hanging by the entrance in exhibit. The blond haired boy scampered in, jumping over a few toppled lanterns before landing near Tsunade with a rack of lanterns waiting to be delivered.

His sister glared at him in warning. "Deliver all of these to the prime minister within an hour. We don't want to keep him waiting or else he won't be our customer anymore."

"ok ok! I got it!" Naruto quickly said, grabbing the rack of lanterns as he began to dart for the door.

"Don't get lost!" Temari smirked as he left.

Naruto heaved the rack of lanterns upon his shoulders. He continued walking down the road counting how many houses he has passed. Finally, after 10 minutes, he reached the Prime Minister's Palace… only to discover that…. There were also OTHER people who wanted to deliver goods to the Minister.

"No, no way. There has to be a HUGE LINE!" Naruto cried out. "Then again, he IS the prime Minister…" he grumbled… "But Tsunade is gonna freak if I don't deliver these soon enough. O what the hell-"

Unable to be kept his patience in check, Naruto started to shove towards to the front of the line to deliver the lanterns as quickly as possible. A guard notices the commotion and confronts Naruto.

He grabs Naruto's arm, "What are you doing you idiot? There is a line! Go back at the end!"

Naruto pulls away his arm and glares back, "You can't tell me what to do! I need to deliver these things."

The guard sighed, "Well, so does everyone else! That's why there IS a LINE!"

Naruto protested, "No! You don't understand! Tsunade is a DEVIL when it comes down to it. If I don't deliver these-"

"look kid, that is not any part of my concern. However, this does. Go back to the end of the—"

"Sir! What's happening?" asked another guard as he came over, looking at Naruto and his partner to figure what was the problem.

"This idiot---"

"I'm not an idiot---"

"ok, this GUY cutted everyone else when he's supposed to waiting in LINE" the guard snarled.

"I see… So why aren't obeying his orders?" the other guard asked Naruto.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "He didn't even ask. He wasn't polite at all. Not even a please."

The guard sighed, "ok, can you PLEASE go back to the end of the line?"

"of course I can. But does that mean I will?" Naruto commented. The guards waited. "ok ok, can't you get a joke!"

_Meanwhile… within the Prime Minister's palace, in the daughter's room…_

The beautiful Prime Minister's daughter sat in front of the mirror while her pale eyed servant was brushing her crimson pink hair.

"Hinata?" Sakura asked as she picked out a pin out of her jewelry box and placed it on the counter.

"yes m'lady?" Hinata answered. Sakura flinched, "Hinata, didn't I say you can just call me Sakura? We've known each other for so long, ever since we were children in fact… anyways, I heard there's a festival is in town and…"

'_oh no, I think I know where this is going' _Hinata thought.

"-I really want to go! So lets sneak out and—"

"m'lady- um, I mean… s-sakura… That's a festival for the villagers. It's i-improper for the Minister's daughter to go out and mingle with other men that are not of high status such as yourself…" hinata stuttered, in effort of trying to persuade her as quickly as possible.

"nonsense, who said I was going to go out as a girl? I'm going to disguise myself as a guy. So if you can just help me with all the clothes and the arrangements that are to be made…"

"no! I can not let you do this!"

Sakura smiled confidently, "Don't worry! You won't get in trouble. I'll make sure you won't get caught or hurt because you're my friend." She hugged Hinata, "so please please PLEASE help me?"

Reluctant, she murmured "Fine" softly under her breath in hopes that sakura wouldn't hear it. However, Sakura who has been waiting for the moment to actually leave the palace heard the soft reply and squealed in delight.

"Thank you so much, Hinata! Now let's go dress up as guys!"

Hinata stuttered in surprise, "What? Let's?"

Sakura laughed, "Of course both of us! Let's get you into guy clothes! I don't want to do this alone you know! Do you think I'll make a handsome guy?"

Hinata sighed, "oh no…" as she followed behind her mistress, in search of men's clothes at the servant's housing.

_Meanwhile with Naruto..._

Finally after more waiting, the line has finally shortened enough for him to enter the palace and deliver the goods. He trailed behind the other villagers in case he would get lost in trying to find where he was supposed to drop the stuff off. Servants waited in the designated room, gathering the items from the villagers. Naruto, being the last one, quickly hurried to give the lanterns so that he can still remember the way out since the palace is huge. Sadly, he couldn't remember… the rest of the villagers have already left the palace.

He asks one of the servants, "Hey, can you tell me where the exit is?"

The servant pondered deep in thought, "Ah, you better pay attention. It's… go down the hall, go left, turn the corner, go left again. Go right on the room, go down the stairs, turn again but this time in a 360 angle and go down straight till you reach a hallway… go down right… and I think you'll see the exit by then."

Naruto smiled nervously and thanked him before he walked out the room, "Now what did he say again? Turn left…go down stairs… go down hallway? Er… What?" Naruto looked up to see that he wasn't where he was supposed to be. He ended up in the Prime Minister's garden.

"Wow, I'm in the garden. Whoop-de-doo. BIG improvement. I actually got outside this time. Now if only I can find a way to get outside at the FRONT." Naruto grumbled sarcastically.

About 10 feet away from where Naruto was standing was an odd and peculiar young man who was dressed in a green outfit sat crouching on the ground with a rice bowl of soup in his hand. Odd? Yes. Very Odd. He was staring at the ground for 5 minutes straight with a look of insane joy and curiosity upon his face. Naruto, being the curious one walked up to the odd peculiar person. He tapped his shoulder, "hey, do you the way out of this place?" '_unless he got lost like I did'_

The person jolted and turned around. Naruto jumped at his mere appearence, _'HOLY! THAT GUY HAS EYEBROWS THE SIZE OF—' _

The stranger gave a sparkling grin, "Why of course my friend! But do want to know something magnificent!"

Naruto stammered, "uh w-what—" But before he could finish his statement, the bushy eyebrowed man pulled him down beside him. "See these magnificent bugs!"

Naruto once again tries to answer, "Those ants? Yah I—"

"O good! Well, do you know WHY they are magnificent?"

"Ants? Well no-"

"Ah! Such misery! Well, that just gives me ever more the excuse to tell you more about these magnificent ants!" exclaimed the grinning man.

"no no, it's ok! I'm pretty sure I'd know—" Naruto said as he tried to pry himself away from the situation.

"No you don't young fellow! " He said as he pointed at him accusingly, "You did not have the time and patience to study these creatures! But I have! These mere insects are indeed powerful! Did you know that they can carry objects that are over 5 times their size! It is probably yet to be known that they can lift things that can be 10… no 100 times their size! Are they not MAGNIFICENT! Someday… little by little with EVOLUTION… They can grow and grow till they can even carry HUMANS! O, and did you know that the queen ant is-"

Naruto shrunk in a corner…_'help…I'm stuck with an insane… bushy… eyebrowed… freak'_

"O! How the time has passed my newly found friend! What is your name sir?" he asked.

Naruto couldn't help but grin, "The name is Naruto. What's yours?"

The stranger gave a bigger grin than his unsuspected guest, "Everyone here calls me Master Lee, but you can call me Rock Lee, my friend!"

Naruto shook hands with the sugar high stranger. Perhaps the guy wasn't that bad after all…

_As the young minister's daughter and her faithful servant continue to cause havoc…_

Hinata shook her head at the sight of her young mistress dressed in village men clothing. She couldn't even look at herself fully clad in the men's clothing… She… looked like a guy. A good looking guy… but a guy. Because of her short haircut… she had to tie her hair back into a short ponytail to disguise herself well enough to not raise any suspicion. As for Sakura, she simply tied her hair into a bun. Hinata wonders if Sakura can even keep her disguise with her feminine appearance. She has pink hair! Then again, she has purple hair herself. Sakura spun around in delight, "Hinata! What do you think?"

"wonderful, sakura-sama…" Hinata bowed, "but… we should get going now, your parents have finally left so we should be safe for now."

"Is that so? Ok! Let's sneak out by the back door!" Sakura smiled confidently as she strode out the door. Hinata sighed… she is so going to get in trouble for this.

_Back to Naruto and Master Lee…_

"Naruto, my friend! Let's drink to our friendship! Have a taste of my delicious yet healthy soup!" Lee offered.

Naruto smiled nervously, _'what can one bowl of soup can do to hurt me?'_

"ah! Do not be shy, my friend! It is only bird nest soup! It is very healthy indeed and EXPENSIVE! It is food of the weathy! Please try! It is my treat!" Lee said as he tried to shove the bowl of soup into Naruto's mouth.

Naruto pushed the bowl away, "ok ok, I will try it. I can feed myself thank you very much."

"Of course, my friend! I just thought you wouldn't try it so I only thought if you just taste it only a little bit… you would like it!" Lee explained, "Now have some!" The eccentric Lee handed the bowl to Naruto.

Naruto hesitantly took the bowl of soup. "Here goes…"

Right at that moment, Sakura had already walked past the gate, not noticing the commotion… However, Hinata, being the paranoid one noticed Master Lee giving something… to a STRANGER!

_'It's Master Lee! Why is he giving soup to the poor stranger! He must have put something in it! He IS eccentric!'_ Hinata worried. She ran towards Naruto in dismay, "STOP! Don't eat that! It might have-"

Trip.

Hinata tripped over one of the garden's stepping stone. She began falling rapidly toward the ground. (Wow, the magic of gravity!) Hinata closed here eyes,_ 'why do I have to be so clumsy? I only wanted to help… but…"_

Plop.

She was caught in the arms of the blond haired stranger. _'Did he drink the soup?' _she wondered. The time seemed to went by slowly and she felt…unusually light and warm… She stared into his blue hazy eyes and… "Eep!" she shrieked. Her cheeks immediately turned bright red with embarrassment. "i-I'm s-so s-sorry!" she apologized to Naruto and quickly ran off in search for her mistress.

Naruto tilted his head in confusion, "that was a weird guy…"

_TO BE CONTINUED! _

Gomen ne! There will be more fluff and stuff later on…. For now… there isn't much b/c itz ONLY the first chappie! And I've JUST introduced them now! SO PLEASE REVIEW! And continue reading this!

bird nest soup- It is very sweet tasting Chinese soup. REALLY REALLY SWEET. But it depends how you serve it. My mom makes it sweet tho. Normally I don't think it tastes like anything. It… just looks like a white mass of stringy things inside of it. But itz not bad. AND YES… itz expensive, And it IS a delicacy of the Chinese long ago. It is perhaps a delicacy today. Yah...I think it still is…

Buwahahaha! The special guest was ROCK LEE! He's here to stay in this story of course! But his history and whereabouts will be revealed in time…


End file.
